Aspects of the present invention relate to providing communications priority, operating priority or other priority for more efficient operation of computer applications and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for dynamically adjusting priority for communications or other purposes.
When an operator's or user's machine or communications device is constrained for network resources or other resources, the operator may need timely access to particular content. For example, the operator's customer or manager may ask a question and need an immediate response. The operator may need to pull a stock quote, or pull up an email on a mail server. Presently, when the operator's machine is constrained for network resources, the new task the operator needs to perform immediately is handled by the operating system in a time slice fashion just like all the other applications currently running on the operator's machine. For example, the operator needs to pull a stock quote, clicks a browser link directly to the stock page, waits, the page partially loads, waits some more, then times out before it provides the needed information due to too much competition for network resources on the operator's machine.